


When the Reindeer met the Santa

by Maaitaiyou



Series: My love, 離さないよ [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, sakuraiba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: When unspoken love left hanging in the air and the miracles of Christmas brought them together
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Series: My love, 離さないよ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	When the Reindeer met the Santa

Sho sighed again and he had lost count of how many times he did it. "If you don’t want to do it, you can just quit. It’s not that you really need the money" Sho finally turned to his handsome butler, Jun. Yes, what his butler said was right, he had more than enough money even without working part time during this holiday season, but that money was given by his parents not his own money. Being a "Richie Rich" of a well-known family, may be great and Sho knows how other kids were jealous of him but he always thought the opposite. Sho always glad to be born to this world as a son of his parents. His parents may be strict but loving and he had no complain about it. However, his life always surrounded by fakes peoples who only love him or stay by his side because of his status. This is one of the reasons why he asked his parents to transfer him to ordinary high school where no one really knows who he is and started to learn how the kids from ordinary family lead their life. 

He was attracted to start working part time when he saw how the others worked to earn extra money for their expenses. "Earning your own money and able to spend it felt different from using your parents'. There is a satisfaction feeling to it" he still remembered these words which was imprinted in his heart when he overheard one of the basketball players spoke while having lunch. It was the triggered for him to try to work although his mother was reluctant to let him, but his father was supportive saying it will be good exposure for him. At first, it was hard but gradually, he enjoyed it and even now he still doing it although he is studying in his college. His parents were supportive as long his studies were not affected. 

He met Jun in one of his part time job. Jun family is not poor, but Jun wanted to be independent. He likes Jun's hardworking attitude and one day he asks Jun if he wants to work as a butler and Jun agreed since the pay was good with free tutoring by the young master. He gave him the address without telling Jun, who was so surprised to know it was Sho's house and he will be his young master but since the start, Sho had told him to be his friend more than his butler. It was not the house lack of butlers but Sho just want to have someone he could trust as his close friends. Jun was the right choice and it's been 4 years since then although Jun is 2 years younger than him. 

"It's not I don’t want to do it, but I wanted to be a Santa this year, I don’t want to be reindeer for 2 years in a row." Sho protested. It was a part time job in a shopping mall which belong his mother's family but of course no one knows that fact. It's fun and Sho loves to cosplay. He enjoyed playing with the kids in his reindeer costume, but his boss had promised him that he will be a Santa this year. "I guessed they don’t want a Santa with a sloping shoulder?" A cushion flew to his head once Jun finish his sentence, instead of angry Jun was laughing merrily to see how irritated Sho was. But Sho is the most handsome guy with sloping shoulders that he ever knows. 

Nino can't hold his laughed looking at his best friend in his Santa costume. He looks funny but also cute in it and the padding with the fake stomach made his best friend look double than his original size. "Are you sure he will be here?" Masaki asked ignoring his friend's laughter. "Yes! According to Satoshi, he still works part time here". Nino replied. Masaki had been looking for that guy. Someone he knows when he was in high school, the smart and beautiful guy a year senior from him. He knows that guy eyes always following him like how his eyes were also following that guy. He had wanted to confess his feeling to him before that guy graduated but he decided to stop when he found out who the guy really is. It happened when he was working part time for a catering company. One day he was sent to station at a rich family private party. It was totally at a different level from ordinary family party. 

***************************************

The exclusive decorations were breath taking although the private party was only a birthday party for the family eldest son. All the guess came elegantly in expensive gowns and suit which a son of a Chinese restaurant owner like him will never wear. He felt out of place if he was not working. It was his first time working among the rich. He looks at his self in the mirror again to ensure he looks good and practice his smiles. Their leader had been reminding them to behave appropriately. He moved around with a tray in his hand, serving drinks to the guest. Some guest were praising his looks and it made him happier to serve the guest. His heart stopped the moment they introduced the birthday boy. He thought his eyes were playing games with him but when their eyes met and the other looks surprised too, he knows it was the reality. The smart boy he fell for is a prince of a rich family. He is someone way out of his league and there was no way an heir will be a gay like him. Maybe the boy, just like other students, admired him for his skills as a basketball player and it was him who read his actions deeply and wrongly. 

Once his tray emptied, he excused himself for a short break. "Are you surprised?" The voice shocks him. He had heard his voice before while watching him in debate competition but to hear him talk personally sound melodious. "Yes!" Masaki replied shortly. He felt disappointed as if he was cheated when they never even talk before. "I'm sorry!" Sho was not sure why but he felt the need to explain his situation especially when he saw the expression of that boy when their eyes met earlier. "Why?" Masaki asked shortly but he believed Sho understood it. "Because I want to live my life normally and have a true friend? I didn’t mean to lie to anyone but as you can see, they were a lot of people around me but may not even one of them were nice to me because of me" Masaki understood it but it was still surprising for him. A boy calling Sho interrupted him when he was about to reply. Sho excused himself to go back to the party and promised to talk again when they met at school. He asked Masaki to keep his identity as a secret in school. Masaki saw Sho went to play the piano and he really look like the dreamy prince whom Masaki knows he had to forget. 

Although, Sho had promised to talk again at school, he unable to find Masaki although their class is just few doors away. Its either Masaki was busy training or Sho was busy with his club activities. As if the younger boys avoiding him and Sho missed the boy who had been his eye candy since Masaki entered their school. He was in love with him, but he is not sure if the younger boy like guys too and he was not ready to talk about love when he was too busy with his studies. He had promised his parents that he will do extremely well when he entered that school. For Sho, it enough if he can see him from far but with less than two months left before his graduation, Masaki seems to vanish from his sight till his graduation day when Masaki just wish him good luck, bid his farewell and promised to keep his secret. Sho's heart pained, he felt so distance when they were never close. Sho ended his senior year with his unspoken love for Masaki. 

***************************************

He whined at his boss as soon as he reached his workplace and demand an explanation why he didn’t keep his promised to let him be the Santa. His team leader, Ohno Satoshi explained the management specifically request him to be the reindeer because of how much love he received from the kids last year so he can’t reject their request. Sho asked if it will be the same grumpy guy who will be the Santa again? He really doesn’t like that guy. 

"Oh no! I surely didn’t want to hear anymore complain. Fortunately, you were there last year to play with the kids. I've found someone new, he is friendly and I'm sure both of you will get along well." Sho just nodded his head and went to change. The Santa was ready waiting for him to start the briefing with the team leader. 

"Ok Santa-san, as I've mentioned earlier, I don't want to hear any complain like last year so pls be friendly especially to the kids since it is their parents who spent the money and deer-san here had been known for his good reputation last year, so I hope both of you can work along well for these few weeks" both Sho and Santa-san shook hands. The Santa is slim, but he looks cute with his fake stomachand the padding in his costume. He looks familiar to Sho, but he just can’t remember where or when they met especially when he can only see the Santa eyes since his face covered with the white beard. They will be working together for the three weekends in December and eve of Christmas so Sho hope they can get along well. 

The first weekend went well although they never talked to each other much but Sho can feel they have a good chemistry. Second week was the same, the Santa-san didn’t talk much but he kept smiling and steal glance at him. Whenever he talks, he always talks in his fake Santa Claus voice. Sho was getting more familiar and comfortable with him, as if they had known each other for a long time but although they had been working together for two weekend or more accurately, four days together, he was yet to know how the Santa-san looks like. The Santa-san always reach earlier than him and left as soon as he finishes his shift while Sho was still playing with some kids. 

It was the third week, the sixth day, when the team leader asked all the event staff to gather and asked to write their wish after work. They going to have a secret Santa event on their last working day on December 24th, which is the Christmas eve. For Sho, Christmas eve will always remind him of his unspoken love during high school. Although 3 years passed, he had never forgotten about him. He only found out about that boy birthday on his final year when one of his classmates who used to be in basketball club talking about the team having a party at that boy's parent’s restaurant on Christmas eve. Sho realised they were same age for only 33 days every year. It was like Tanabata period for them. He still remembers how he always imagined how they can enjoy that 33 days together if they were dating. He had planned to face the boy and confess to him on his graduation day but after his birthday party, the boy seems to be avoiding him so he decided to forget about it, but he can't forget him. 

He tried to find out about him after he left the school, but he was told the boy was scouted to join one of the league team based in his hometown in his final senior year and went to a university there. Sho went to see him played for almost all of his games and that boy still shine brightly in the court. His heart flutters whenever Sho saw him jump to shoot the ball into the basket. He knows he still like or maybe loves him, but Sho was scared to confess, he was scared to be rejected. 

Everyone was told to write their name and a brief description about themselves on a piece of papers before chosen the name of their gift recipients, but everyone agreed that the Santa should exchange gift with the reindeer. Sho retorted, saying it won’t be secret Santa for him, "But both of you don’t know each other outside of these costumes like the others so it will be great to know each other. Both of you made such a nice pair" everyone wooing and agreed to their team leader suggestion and Sho finally agreed to it when Santa-san looks sad seeing Sho reluctant to the idea. They exchanged their information papers while the others balloting for their recipients. They had promised to read it once both were out of the place. The Santa excused himself as soon as they exchanged the papers and left. Once again Sho didn’t get a chance to see him without that Santa costume. 

Sho read the information paper as soon as he reaches home. 

"I Love smart people who can played the piano well and basketball”, Santa-san

Sho look at the paper again and thinking what he was supposed to buy for Santa-san with that clues. 

Nino was eager to see what Sho wrote. It was Nino idea to have the secret Santa event to help his best friend. Although Ohno is the team leader in their team, he was weak to his boyfriend, so when Nino suggested, he accepted it willingly. However, Masaki kept his promise to keep Sho's real identity as a secret. The couple only know that both like each other but didn’t dare to confess. At first, it was hard for Masaki to believe, but every time after his match, since he joins the club, he always received a message card from someone even on the days his team lost the match, or he was not playing. The cards were always passed to him through someone else and the sender always told him how he shone brightly in the court and he had worked hard to do his best. At first, he thought it was a girl till one day, Nino manage to take a photo of the guy who passed the card to a boy to be given to him. Nino warned him it might be a stalker but from first look Masaki recognized who he is. Since then, Masaki always tried to look for him on spectators’ seat. Sho always chose to seat and the same zone and seeing Sho watching him, gave him motivation to do his best in every game. He is sure now, Sho also has the same feeling as him.

Nino being impatient stole the card from his hand. He looks at Masaki with a sweetest smile after reading it. "I guess he is waiting for you" Nino said and past back the card to him. 

"Hmm... I’m not sure what to write because I am a boring person. I don’t need anything, but I only have one hope. There is someone whom I've always look from far. I wish I can meet to talk to him again, so my wish is for you to pray for me that my wish will come true" 

*p/s: you can ignore it if you can’t understand what I'm saying or if you think I'm selfish to force you to pray for me, Reindeer-san

Masaki smile and the guy he likes still the same, a guy who loves to play with words. 

It was the last day and Christmas eve. The que to take photo with Santa-san and Reindeer-san were longer than the past three weekends. It was even hard for them when they need to move around the mall. It was too crowded with peoples who did last minute shop for the festive. As usual, Santa-san was ushered in earlier before the Reindeer. By the time Sho end his works everyone was already there talking about their gift from their secret Santa, but the Santa-san was nowhere to be seen. Their team leader come nearer to him and past him a room card, "Santa-san is waiting for you" Ohno said. "Room 2425" he looks at Ohno confused. "Don't worry, he is not a bad guy, he has his own reason why he can’t meet you in public without the costume" Sho knows Ohno for few years and he knows his team leader won’t put him in danger. 

The hotel was just next to the mall. Sho pressed the number to level 24. His heart pounding so hard when he was nearer to the said room. He knocked on the door which was slightly open, Sho was unsure if he should walk in or wait till, he hears a voice asked him to come in. Santa-san was still in his costume. "Thank you for coming, senpai" that voice surprised him, a voice that he remembers, or it may just be his ears playing a trick on him. Sho's tears fell as soon as Santa-san removed his white beard. "Masaki!" Sho felt everything around him stop, he can’t move. The one he had been longing for is in front of him now. Masaki moved closer and hugged him. Masaki is taller than him now. "Thank you for always supporting and looking at me" both tighten their hug, "I love you" finally, Sho confessed. Masaki claimed Sho's passionately as his reply. 

They finally talk what were kept in their hearts. Masaki told Sho the reason why he was avoiding him and he knows Sho is the sender of the cards. Sho confessed how he never forgotten about Masaki was one of the reason why he keep going to Masaki's match.

Both realized how stupid they were with their own assumption without clarifying their own feelings when they both were deeply in love with each. It was a miracle Christmas for both the Santa and his reindeer. Sho was glad he didn’t choose to reject the job. He was glad to be the reindeer to his special Santa Claus.

**Author's Note:**

> My first one short inspired by Sho in reindeer costume from IG Story. This is the fastest I wrote so I'm sorry if it didnt meet your expectations. 
> 
> The main idea of this story was taken from my unposted SA fic "My love, 離さないよ"  
> which is too long and im yet to finish.  
> This fic will be the starting point of their relationship.


End file.
